Sonja Planksdatter
Sonja or Planke were drinking at her father's taven in the port town of Rolvsøy. a colony of the country of Østfold. there she had a few too many drinks and wanted to show off that she could make alcohol into rum or vodka or absinthe or any forms of alcohol. and said "Jesus made Water to wine. Me be twice as good. Fer me makes Water into spirits" she laughed, and then she don't remember more before she awoke aboard the ship septimoDominus Tantibus. What happened was that she got very drunk and joined up with them. And then when she awoke she made some salt-water into alcohol and drank it, so they made her into the barkeep. A position she really likes. She will often serve alcohol to you too, if you ask her. since she are not so tall, she often stands on a crate or a barrel behind the bar so she stands in a better height. She got a parrot while aboard the Septimo. she don't know where the parrot came from. but she thinks it may have been owned by a now dead Pirate captain from Rolf's Isle named Crazy Cap'n Planke. ask her about him if you wants. Talents and Skills *Drawing and cleaning. she have the ability to heal hangovers and turn water into alcohol, makes her barbill way lower then everyone else Weapons *a cutlass, two daggers and a flintlock pistol. Combat Skills and Abilities *She are rubbish in battle. she can stab and fire her flintlock pistol. but their mostly there because she won or found them. Education and Inteligence Background She have no education past public schools for the poor. she can read and write Runes, and with some consentration also latin letters. but thats about it, thats her education. But she can serve you a large number of different alcohols. she's about as inteligent as your normal half-elf. So around as smart as the average human. Goal She wants to prove the navy that she too can serve on a ship, as well as seeing the world. Weakness Planke is quite weak for alcohol, and will always drink some, she's never really sober, she's also a bit naive and will mostly trust the crew. but her biggest weakness have to be that she have problems taking things seriously, And often comes with unserious things, she are also not very good in battle. Beliefs .Ypyrem worshipper. Believes in the god/godess of gender-bending and Alcohol. All that Ypyrem touches will grow alcohol. so if Ypyrem touches a tree it's fruits will be bringing alcohol. Ypyrem can also change genders at will.You worship Ypyrem by drinking or serving alcohol. as long as the alcohol is drank. Ypyrem is happy. For Ypyrems temple is the bottle, and Alcohol is holy. Appearance A short half-elf with orange hair, green eyes and freckles, she have a few tattoos, mostly blue lines around her body, but she also got a skull and crossbone on her chest and a heart tattoo with the name JAK in. her hat she got from her father, she holds a few daggers she just woke up with. with a note stating she had won it in a drinking contest, and the sword she won in a drunken bet where someone did a bet she knew magic or not.she can turn water into alcohol and cure hangovers. a gift from YPYREM, so that she won, may not be magic, but it sure was when they were drunk. Her Flintlock pistol she looted off of a dead man she found on the beach. Personality She are a sometimes loud, but happy person, She are not the most serious person, often viewing things simple, She can be a bit moody at times. And she gets very angry if you just takes the booze from her bar, even tho its free she don't get what she calls Ypyrem Points if it isn't her serving you. Also: she gets very angry if you spill her booze or make her spill her booze. Background Sonja grew up in the port town of Rolvsøy. Or Rolf isle as it would be translated. She grew up as the daughter of an ex-mariner, he had served in the Østfold navy, but had been crippled in a fight and sat there with a pegleg, a missing arm and a dislocated shoulder. He were living down by the local tavern he owned. She got the name Planksdatter because of the ways in Nordheim to name their children after the last name of the parrent that takes care of them or the husband. like she's the daugther of Planken Sigurdsen so her name is Planksdatter. Daughter of Planken ther Silje Hansen were just a young girl who got pregnant during too much rum, and she left Sonja at the tavern at age three. From she were six year old she got cider from her father As he worshiped YPYREM. And saw it as a holy act to serve and drink alcohol. When Sonja turned 12 she started getting rum sweetened with juice and water. three siblings, two of them were even from the same mother. Which Sigurd later married. Laila and Bjørn. They were nice to Sonja, but younger siblings, and often had fun with Sonja. Sonja did love them however. growing up at a tavern, Gifted by her patron god of Ypyrem she were given the gift of turning water into alcohol. She wanted to join the navy. But they didn't allow half-elves to join, because they saw them as unpure, instead she got angry and sad and went to drink with her at the time best friend Jak, which she often drank with. Jak were a human woman who could gender-bend, and these t drank Sonja's sorrows away. That was when a pirate-ship came by and she joined that while drunk off her tits. She woke up with the title as bar-keep. Which she really loves. And she haven't been sober since she were 13.One thing that can be noted. Is that no-one knows if Planke were born a male or a female. thanks to her father and herself being YPYREM worshippers. not that it matter.for planke can get pregnant and all that.Category:Characters